Vertical grain lumber traditionally has been made by a variety of processes, with likely the most well-known processing being quarter sawing. The quarter sawn process is well known in the art. However, the quarter sawn process is generally laborious and generates a significant amount of non-vertical grain lumber byproduct. Accordingly, what is needed is a process of producing lumber with vertical grain in a more efficient manner.
Vertical grain lumber is traditionally used, for example, as wood for musical instruments such as guitars and for trim work in the construction industry. For example, trim including window and door casings, crown, and baseboard trim are all preferably made out of quarter sawn lumber when a natural wood look is desired.
Vertical grain lumber is typically more desirable and more expensive than flat sawn lumber as a typical log will yield more useable flat sawn lumber than vertical grain lumber. Vertical grain also tends to hold paint and stain better than flat sawn wood, or wood that is sawn with the annual growth ring parallel to the face of the board.